Do You Feel Like A Man?
by silvercrushx
Summary: a highschool themed fanfic. Marian is hurt by Guy and Robin interferes. But than a school project cause robin's little sister OC fall in love with Guy. Will he hurt her just like he hurt Marian or can she change him? MarianxRobin and GuyXOC.
1. Chapter 1: Do You Feel Like A Man?

* * *

Do You Feel Like A Man

Do You Feel Like A Man?

**This is a high school themed one-shot for the BBC program, Robin Hood. This is a little darker then I normally do but whatever. It is a Marian/Guy/Robin fic.**

**p.s. I don't own anything.**

Six o'clock in the morning came quicker that the brown-haired beauty wanted it to. Monday had come quicker then she wanted it to as well. She glared at her ringing alarm clock and then slammed the snooze button. She rolled over and pulled the blue and brown comforter over her head and sighed. She wanted to curl up in a ball and go back to sleep.

"Marian? Are you up?" Called her father and knock on the door followed shortly after.

"Yes, Father" Marian yelled back. _'To bad dads don't have a snooze button,_' she thought as she rolled out of bed. She stumbled to the bathroom connected to her bedroom. She didn't look like herself at all. She gently touched the bluish-violet bruise that was on her right upper cheek bone. "Ouch," She said when her fingers touch her swollen cheek. "This will be a bitch to cover." She mumbled to herself as she open a new bottle of foundation and a new power compact.

By seven, Marian had successfully covered up the ugly bruise that she had received over the weekend and was dressed in her Nottingham High uniform. She took one last look at herself in the mirror before heading to school. She leaned forward to get a closer look at her makeup job. "I hope no one notices." She whispered to herself.

* * *

Marian had gotten to school on time as always and so far no one had noticed that the right side of her face was a bit swollen. The five minute warning bell was ringing and Marian was heading to her homeroom when a black-haired boy grabbed her hand. He yanked her over to his locker.

"Guy, what are you doing? I have to get to homeroom and you do to." Marian said pulling her hand away.

"We have five minutes. Don't worry." Guy said as he opened his locker. "I just wanted to see how you were feeling." He said in the caring voice that always made Marian melt. He smiled down at her with one of his sweet charming smile.

"I am fine." She said and refused to look him in the eyes. She hugged her books to her chest.

"The swelling has seemed to have gone down." Guy said and gently cupped her cheek. She winced and pushed his hand away. Guy could see that she was uncomfortable around him. "You know I didn't mean to hurt. I promise it won't happen again."

Marian glanced up at him and gave a weak smile. "I know." She said quietly.

Guy smiled and leaned forward. "I love you, Marian." He whispered to her and gently kissed her on the lips. The two minute warning bell saved her. She pulled away quickly.

"I have to get to homeroom." She said and quickly walked away.

* * *

The school day seemed to go on forever to Marian. She couldn't wait till she could escape and go back home and not worry if everyone could see the bruise she had desperately tried to cover up. She really didn't feel like talking to anyone. 2:40 didn't seem to come fast enough. Marian watched as each minute ticked by.

Marian almost jumped up with joy when the afternoon announcement came on. She was the first one to get out of that dreadful school. She was so far lucky enough to have no one say anything even if they did notice. Guy had rugby practice so she wouldn't have to deal with him till 5 or so.

"Hey Marian" A light brown haired teenage boy said and leaned against the locker next to hers. She jumped when the boy did so.

"You scared me." She said and put her hand to her heart.

"I am sorry, My Fair Lady Marian." He said as he took her hand and kissed it. "I would never want to scare you." He said with one of his charming smile. The smile that made all girls melt.

She yanked her hand away. "What to you want, anyways, Robin?" She asked the so-called outlaw.

He smiled. "I was just wondering if you would like me to join you on your walk home." She looked at him curiously. "We do walk the same way. Plus you seemed to like our walk together last Friday." Marian didn't answer him and continued to put her books away. "It will be fun. I promise." Robin pleaded.

"Fine." She said and closed her locker. She crossed her arms across her chest. She had enjoyed their walk through Sherwood forest to her home on Friday but that had caused her to get in all this mess. Guy had seen them walking together on his run during rugby practice. He accused her of cheating on him and that she didn't really love him. She defended herself saying, '_he just wanted to talk. Nothing more._' Guy didn't buy it and soon he couldn't hold back his temper anymore. His fist hit her cheek hard and she fell to the ground. He stormed away before he could cause anymore damage.

They walked in silent for a long time. They walked through Sherwood Forest again because it was the quickest way to her home. The trees were beginning to get their spring blooms. Some were already in bloom. Marian finally broke the silent and said. "It is nice to see that spring is coming."

"It is." Robin said. There was a long pause before Robin said. "How is Guy?"

Marian was surprised by his question. She glanced at him then to the ground. "He is fine. Under a little stress but fine." She said.

Robin nodded. "I think he might want to find a new thing to release his stress on." Robin said casually.

"What do you mean?" Marian said stopping in her tracks. Robin stopped and stood in front of her. He gently placed his hand on her cheek. She didn't shy away like she had with Guy.

"I heard you two talking this morning and then I noticed your cheek was swollen." He said gently. Marian could feel tears filling her eyes. "He has no right to hurt you like that."

"Robin, he didn't mean do. He said it would never happen again. It was just a one time thing." She said quietly and pushed Robin's hand away. She didn't even think to lie to Robin. "It is not like him to act that way, anyways. He would never hurt me on purpose."

"And you believe that?" Robin said stunned that she still stuck up for Guy. "Can't you see that I care for you more then he does?" He said destressed. Robin for a long time had been trying to win over Marian's heart but she contined to date Guy.

"Robin, don't talk like that. You don't know anything about Guy." Marian said brushing a tear off her cheek.

"I know that I would never hurt you." He said and placed his hand around her waist pulling her closer to him. "I would treat you like a Lady should be treated." He whispered before kissing her on the lips. Marian welcomed the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Robin and Marian didn't even hear the approaching footsteps during their embrace. Marian did manage to hear someone clearing his throat. She pulled away to see Guy not more then five feet away them. She quickly pushed Robin away and ran up to Guy. "I'm sorry. It was a mistake." She pleaded.

"You slut." Guy said and pushed her away causing her trip and fall.

"Do you feel like a man when you push her around?" Robin asked as he pushed up his sleeves. "Do you feel better now that she has fallen to the ground?"

"Do you feel like a man when you steal another man's girlfriend?" Guy taunted back. Robin smiled and nodded. Guy could feel the blood boiling in his veins. He was ready to punch the lights out of Robin but Robin acted quicker. Robin's fist hit Guy cheek hard. Guy stumble a few steps back. Robin used this to his gain. He sent a second punch into Guy's gut. Guy fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"Do you feel like a man, now?" Robin asked as he held down Guy with his foot. Guy shifted and knocked down Robin down. Guy got up and yanked Robin up with him. Guy wasn't going to let Robin go free with a fewer bruises then him. He punched Robin hard on nose and then dropped him to the ground.

"Do you feel like a man, now?" Guy asked as he watched Robin pinch his bleeding nose. "Come on, Marian" Guy said grabbing Marian arm and started to pull her away.

"No! " She yelled and yanked her arm out of his grip. "Neither one of you is a man nor do I need man to protect me!" She yelled out of frustration. "I am leaving here. You two can stay here and beat each other up but I am not going to stay here and watch."

Marian stormed away leaving the two teenage boys behind her. They looked at each stunned. Robin got up and whipped his mouth with the back of his hand. Guy picked up his things.

"I guess fighting doesn't really make a girl fall in love." Robin said jokingly. Guy shook his head and walked away. Neither one of the boys wanted to fight anymore after Marian's rant. They parted ways and headed home.

* * *

Marian walked into her room and fell on to her bed with a thump. She closed her eyes and sighed. '_What a day._' She thought.

"Djaq is here," Marian's father yelled up.

"I know where her room is, Sir Edward. Thank you for letting me come over." Marian could her Djaq say. Only a few second later, Djaq walked into Marian's bedroom.

"You look like a bundle of joy." Djaq said sarcastically. "So what has happen while I was gone?"

"You would never imagine what I've been through." Marian said sitting up.

"Tell me. I am in need of a good story." Djaq said and sat down on Marian's bed.

Marian told her best friend everything that had happened since Friday and show her the damage that Guy had caused. "Wow. I guess I can't leave you alone anymore." Djaq said. This brought a smile to Marian's face.

"No, I have a better plan." Marian said with a smile. "I will not date anymore boys. Only men. " The teenage girls laughed. Things were finally beginning to go back to normal for Marian.

**Author note: this is my long fanfic to date. I hope you enjoy. **

**Lots of love **

**BakaIka.**


	2. Chapter 2:It's A Dangerous Game

It's Dangerous Game

It's A Dangerous Game.

**I was inspired to continue my 'Do You Feel like a Man' story because I feel like I left it with the feeling, what happens next? So here is the second chapter. I hope you enjoy. Thanks for all the reviews!**

**P.S. I do not own Robin Hood and his Gang but I do own Lilly Locksley.**

* * *

The light brown haired troublemaker sulked into the house he shared with his father and younger sister that sat along the edge of Sherwood forest. He felt defeated. Not because Guy but Marian. He had lost his battle to win Marian's heart. He was forever going to be just another immature boy to the fair Marian.

"Is that you, Robin?" A female voice yelled from the kitchen.

"Yea, it is I." Robin said as he sulked into the kitchen. His younger sister stood in front of the gas stove cooking what smelled like some kind of soup. She was still in her school uniform of a green-blue plain skirt and a white button-up shirt. He fell into a chair at the kitchen table and loosed his tie. "How was your day, Lilly?" Robin was just waiting to see how long Lilly was going to take to notice his new black eye.

"It was fine." The red-haired girl said as she stirred the soup. "Dad is going to be late and Much called early. You might want to call him back." She finally turned around a saw her older brother newly acquired black eye. "Oh my gosh! How did you get that?" She shirked and rushed over to her brother.

"It's nothing. Just a black eye and a bloody nose." Robin said calmly.

"Umm…it looks like way more then just a bloody nose and a black eye." Lilly said as she touched his swollen cheek.

"Ouch. Just because I said it was nothing, doesn't mean it doesn't hurt." Robin said angry and slapped her hand away.

"Hey! I'm just trying to help. You could have broken your nose or something." Lilly said as she walked over to the fridge. As always his sister was making everything sound worse then it really was. "How did you get it anyways?" She asked as she filled a zip lock bag with ice.

Robin smiled before saying ", Just a little cat fight with Guy. That's all." Lilly looked at him suspiciously when she handed him the bag of eye which he placed on his swollen nose and cheek.

"I think it was more then just a little cat fight." Lilly said as she began to pour the soup into bowls. "It looks like you got into a sparring match with Guy." She said and place a bowl in front of Robin.

"Yay! Chicken noodle soup. My fav." Robin said sarcastically. Robin loved to joke with his younger sister. She was only a year younger then him but they might as well be twins.

"It's the only thing I know how to make without screwing it up." Lilly whined before sitting down across from her brother.

"Anyone can make chicken noddle soup from a can. It's not like you have to go kill a chicken to make it." Robin said jokingly with a boyish grin.

"You should just be glad that you have someone to cook you dinner." Lilly snapped back. She and her brother fought like this everyday. It was almost like a bad habit. They couldn't go a day without fighting.

"So are you really going to tell me what happened or do I have to guess?" Lilly asked her brother but Robin shook his head. She knew her brother would never tell but it was worth a shot. She sighed and stirred her soup with her spoon. "So was it was fight over Marian?" Lilly asked after a long pause. Robin almost chocked on his soup. He would of never guessed that she figure it out so quickly.

Robin looked at Lilly stunned. "How did you guess?" Robin was close to his sister but rarely told her about the girls he liked because he knew his sister was a blabber mouth and it always didn't end well on his end.

Lilly smiled and said. "Everyone can see that you like her and everyone knows she is dating Guy. It is not hard to figure out." They sat in silence for a few minutes before Lilly said. "It is a dangerous game you are getting yourself into. I hope you know that."

Robin nodded in agreement. "Yea, I know. Why else do you think I would get into this mess? Danger is my middle name." He said with a sly smile.

Lilly just rolled her eyes at her brother and said, "No, Hood is your middle name."

* * *

Guy was not so lucky when he got home. He had no sister or mother or father home to cook him a warm dinner and to tend to his wounds like Robin did. All he had was a note from his mother saying there was a frozen dinner in the freezer or that he could order a takeaway.

Guy could only wish to have someone to care for him. It was one of the reasons he love Marian so much. Marian seemed to have an undeniable caring nature about herself. Guy was drawn to that almost immediately after he had met her in his freshmen year in high school. It had taken three year for Marian to say yes to Guy's many offers to go on a date. It was his senior year and he had finally won the heart of the girl he loved but Robin Locksley had to come back and ruin it all for him. Guy felt more defeated then anyone else in the world. He felt like someone had ripped out his heart then put it back in him with a missing piece. He had had finished the puzzle but the most important piece was missing. He could only wish of finding that missing piece again.

Guy had an uneventful evening of doing school work and cleaning up his newly acquired bruises. He never had to worry about his parents noticing because they never noticed a thing. If they did he could always say he got them at rugby practice. His parents were the typical workaholic that just happened to have a kid one year. They acted liked they really cared for Guy but Guy could never see that. His parent worked late and left early in the morming. Guy never saw them and they never saw Guy. Why would they care about what girl his was dating or that he got into a fight?

He laid in bed staring at white celling above him. He sighed and glanced at the clock. It was ten and his parent didn't come hime til eleven so there was no point in waiting for them. He touch the swollen cheek and winced. "I guess I got myself into a dangerous game now. But what we will do and what will say at the end of this game? We will all crumble? Who is to win?" Guy whispered to himself. He paused a long time before whispering, "I have to win this game I got myself into. No matter how dangerous it is."

**A/N: So that was chapter two. Sorry it so short but i promise to write more next chapter and the rest of the gang will be in it. **

**I hope you don't mind that I gave Robin a sister. I felt like he needed one. **

**ENJOY!**

**lots of love,**

**Ika**


	3. Chapter 3:Come Together?

****

Yay, I finished chapter three already. I hope you like it and I would like to thank all my readers and reviewers. You guys got me to continue this story. Thanks.

**P.S.: May not own Robin but I do own Lilly and Jane.**

* * *

Come Together?

Tuesday morning came and so did the alarm. Robin's alarm blared into his ear. He sighed and sat up rubbing his eyeing in an effort to wake himself up. "God. I hate school." He mumbled as he got out of bed. He walked up to the mirror and saw what could be considered the ugliest black eye ever. The swelling had only gotten worse and blue and purple colors seemed to have intensified over night. "God Damn It." He cursed. It looked like he had been hit by a Mac truck.

Robin sighed and rooted through the clothes piled on the floor for a clean white button up shirt and a pair of kaki pants. He smelled each shirt before choosing one that was clean enough to wear to school. The pants he did worry so much about. He slipped a blue and yellow stripped tie over his head and slipped on a pair of shoes. He did not care so about how he looked. His light brown hair looked a mess and he did not bother to shave this morning. Not like anyone would notice, they would just see his black eye.

This was the typical routine Robin followed in the morning. The next step was to wake his sister and brush his teeth. Robin walked into Lilly's room and knocked on the door frame. "Wake up, sleepy head." He said. Lilly rolled over and pulled the covers over her head.

"No, it's still dark out." She complained. Robin smiled and walked over to his sister's bed.

"No, it's almost 6:30. The sun is coming up." He said with a boyish grin and then yanked the covers off his sister.

"You jerk!" She yelled and threw a pillow at her brother. Robin had slipped out before he got attacked by his sister.

The rest of the morning continued as normal. Robin ate breakfast and waited for his sister finish getting ready for school. She never had time to eat breakfast so she always ended up grabbing a trail mix bar.

Lilly stumbled down the stairs in her uniform and with her normally wavy red hair straight. "I made you a cup of tea and here is a power bar." Robin said as he handed her a travel mug and a power bar.

Lilly smiled and said, "Thank you." Robin smiled and put on a dark green hooded sweat shirt. He pulled the hood over his head. "You know you look like a fool." She said.

"Yes, I do." Robin said proudly as they walked out the front door. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

* * *

Robin and Lilly walked to school everyday and they always met up with Much on the way. They walked through Sherwood Forest as they did every morning to get to Nottingham High, the small private school in Nottingham Shire. "Wow, That's a nasty bruise. How did you get that thing?" Much asked.

"He got into a fight with Guy over Marian." Lilly chimed in before Robin could say anything. Robin shoved his sister and pushed her into the road. "Hey." She yelled.

"It's no as bad as it looks." Robin said

"Right?" Lilly and Much said at the same time.

It didn't take long for Much to change the subject. "Do you think Mr. Laws will give a test on Islam today in World Religions?" Much asked worried.

Both Robin and Lilly laughed. "It wouldn't matter if he did because we all know that you studied last night anyways." Robin said with a charming smile.

"But there is so much to remember about Islam though." Much complain.

"I wouldn't worry too much. You can make up crap in his class. But I do think the test is today." Lilly said. Much frowned.

* * *

Back at Nottingham High, Marian had already gotten to school. Djaq was at her locker next to Marian's. They chatted as they unpacked their book bags. Guy walked up to Marian interrupting Marian and Djaq's conversation. "Hi" Guy said in a sober voice. Both girls didn't pay attention to him so he said again, "Hi."

"Nice shiner." Djaq said with a smile. Guy glared at her but she just glared back. "I'll see you in homeroom," She said to Marian and glared at Guy one more time before walking away and leaving Marian and Guy alone.

"What do you want?" Marian finally said to Guy. She refused to look at him. She was quite angry at him.

"I wanted to say sorry." Guy said with the eyes of a lost puppy dog.

"For hitting me or being a complete idiot." Marian said angrily. Guy was stunned by Marian's attitude. They normally sweet and forgiving seventeen year old girl was angry and bitchy. "Or for being immature and a complete jerk or all of the above."

Guy couldn't believe Marian. He swallowed at looked at the tile floor. "I wanted to say sorry for everything."

"Well your apology is not accepted." Marian said. Guy looked at her stunned and with his mouth wide open. "Because you are a complete and absolute jerk. You have no clue about how to treat a girl and no consideration for her feeling. I don't need you anymore!" Marian yelled at Guy and slammed her locker door.

Everyone in the hallway stared in awe. The normally quite girl had made a scene that would be remember forever. She left Guy with his mouth open and shelled-shocked. By this time Robin, Much and Lilly had arrived to school and had seen the whole scene. Lilly ran to Marian side. Robin and Much laughed at Guy as he sulked off to his homeroom.

"This is going to be a day to remember." Robin said to Much as they walked to their lockers.

* * *

Lunch came all too slowly for everyone and Robin had heard enough comments on his black eye. "Oh my god, I'm so hungry." Robin complained as he walked into the small, overcrowded, and loud cafeteria. Much and he got the somewhat eatable food. The much taller senior boys laughed at the freshman who carried all their food on trays while they just grab hamburgers and chips. They easily spotted their friends sitting in long table in the back of the cafeteria.

Robin sat down next to Marian and smiled warmly at her. "How are you?" He asked.

"Fine." She said. She really wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone but she had to be cordial to everyone.

"I think my hamburger is still mooing." Allan Dale said as he poked his food. Everyone busted into laughter. "I'm being serious. I think it's about to walk away."

"Why do you even buy that food anyways?" Lilly asked. She was a vegetarian and never ate thing from the cafeteria. "It's so bad for you." She said as she got an apple out of her book bag.

"I'm sorry we are not all health nuts like you, Lilly." Will Scarlet said and then took a huge bit of his burger.

"Eww, that is so gross." Lilly said crinkling her nose. Will, Allan, and Robin took huge bits of their burger. She glared at them and took a bit of her apple. This seemed to happen everyday but the boys never got sick of teasing Lilly.

"Is Eve off?" Much asked. Everyone knew that Much liked Eve and Eve liked Much. They just didn't know that they liked each other. No one bother to tell one of them because it was funnier to watch the two worry about it.

"No, I think she was off earlier." A brown-haired junior girl said as she picked at her salad.

"Oh, thanks Jane." Much said sadly. Everyone continued to eat lunch chatting about their day and what classes they had next. Much studied for his test in World Religion and kept bugging Djaq to answer his questions about Islam. Robin desperately tried to cheer up Marian but nothing work. Jane and Lilly talked to Will and Allan about new bands. Alice and John acted like the couple they were.

* * *

World Religions was the only class that everyone seemed to be in together and it was surprisingly a fun class. Mainly because all of Robin's gang was in the class but sadly Vasay and his friends were in the class as well.

Robin walked into class and tried to hide his black eye behind his books. "Wow, Mr. Locksley. That's a nasty bruise you got there and it seems that Guy has a matching one." The young teacher said.

"Yea, I know." Robin said and fell into a desk. Everyone had been telling him that and he was sick of it. Guy glared at Robin, and Robin glared back. The teacher could see that neither one of the boys wanted to talk about it.

"Is everyone ready for a test today?" The young brown-haired man asked. Everyone in the class whined.

Allan was the first to speak out. "Why don't we take the test tomorrow? I think tomorrow is a much better day for test taking, Mr. Laws" Allan pleaded.

Mr. Laws smiled. "No, I think today is great day to take a test, Mr. Dale." He said and began to hand out the tests. "Okay everyone. Sit down and get out a sheet of paper. Most of this is Essay so everything should be on that piece of paper." Everyone groaned and shuffled around getting out paper. "You have 20 minutes."

Everyone finished the test before their time was up. It really wasn't that hard as everyone had thought. "Everyone done?" The class nodded and shifted in their sits. "Now you are all going to be excited about this." Mr. Laws said.

"Free mods?" Will asked hopefully.

Mr. Laws shook his head and smiled. "No. A project!" Mr. Laws said with more excitement than anyone should be about a project. The class groaned. "This one will be fun. You get to be in partners." He said as he handed out the project instructions. Everyone in the classroom was beginning to pick out who they wanted to be their partner. "The project we are on the relationship between a man and a woman in a Muslim marriage so the groups need to be boy-girl."

"Come on. That's not fair." Lilly complained. "We already know who we want to be our partners."

"I know what. I'll put the groups together." Mr. Laws said with the same excitement. He counted the student in his head and then said, "Perfect. There is a equal amount of girls and boys." He said and stood in front of the class. "Okay, first group. Hmm. How about Will and Djaq."

"Sweet," Will said and Djaq blushed.

"Next, Vasay and Davina." Another happy pairing. "Robin and Marian. Allan and Jane." Two more happy pairing.

Lilly looked around and saw only two more pairings were to be made, and only Guy, John, Alice and Lilly were left. She sighed and slipped deeper down in her desk chair. "Okay. Two More." Mr. Laws said. "John and Alice." There was a pause before he said, "And that leaves Lilly and Guy."

"You got to be kidding me." Guy said. Lilly glared and stuck her tongue out at Guy. Everyone else in the class was a snickering.

"Come on, guys. Sometimes we have to come together to do stuff and this is no different." Mr. Laws said. The bell rang just in time.

"Come together? That's a joke." Lilly said as she walked out of class.

"You will have no time to do the project in class. You will have to get together outside of class." Mr. Laws yelled as everyone left the classroom.

"Aren't you lucky?" Jane said with a sly smile and patted her friend on the back.

"Shut up!" Lilly yelled.

Marian walked over to the redhead and said, "I truly feel sorry for you."

* * *

The end of the school day came quickly after World Religions class. Lilly knew that Guy would never talk to her first so she took a deep breath and walked over to Guy's locker. "So, when do you want to get together to do the project?" Lilly asked with fake cheerfulness.

Guy looked down at the much shorter girl. "I don't have rugby practice today so today. So my house or your house?"

Lilly sighed and thought about it. "Hmm. My house, I guess."

"Sound good. Will Robin be there?" Guy asked quickly.

"No, He said he is going over Much's house, I think." Lilly said.

"Good." Guy said and slammed his locker shut. "Ready?" Lilly nodded and picked up her book bag.

She sighed and thought, _'this is going to be a fun night. Super fun.'_

**A/N: I hope you liked it. I would also like to thank my crazy world religions teacher because without him I wouldn't have gotten the idea for the project. **

**lots of love,**

**Ika.**

* * *


	4. Chapter 4:Everything You Want

**Chapter four. Wow. That Amazing For Me. I Hope You Enjoy!**

**P.S.:I don't own anything but Lilly and Jane.**

Everything You Want.

The hallways of Nottingham High after the last bell rang were always mass chaos with teenagers rushing to get to their afternoon activities. Today, though, the hallways seemed to be more chaotic than ever before. The unpredicted rainfall cancelled many practices and games. No one stayed longer then needed and Guy was no exception. The last thing he wanted to do was a stupid project with his enemy's sister. Guy sighed loudly and crossed his arms. Lilly Locksley stood a few feet away talking to her chorus teacher, Mr. Briggs. The young teacher had caught Lilly as they were walking out to the parking lot.

"I am sorry I was late this morning, Mr. Briggs. Can you please just give me a warning?" Guy could hear Lilly say to the barely old enough teacher.

"I am sorry. I have already given you a warning." Mr. Briggs said to the red-head.

"I was only a minute late. I promise not to be late again." Lilly pleaded. The last thing she wanted was a detention. An hour of staring at a white wall was not on her to-do list.

Mr. Briggs shook his head and held out a pink detention slip. "Sorry. You have to talk to Mr. V by tomorrow." Lilly nodded and took the slip. She sighed and looked over to her project parent who had a smug look on his face. She could feel the heat rising to her cheeks. She got embarrassed over the littlest things.

"I never knew little Miss Locksley was so bad." Guy said mockingly. Lilly glared at him. "Only a minute late." He mocked.

"And you are the picture of perfection?" Lilly asked as she shoved the pink slip into her skirt pocket.

Guy laughed. "No but when I do get in trouble I don't try to get out of it." Lily was already sick of the dark-haired senior. She didn't know how she was going to stand a whole night of him.

Before they walked outside, they could see rain pouring buckets down onto Nottingham Shire. "I hope you have a car." Lilly said to Guy.

"Yea, afraid that you'll melt in the rain?" Guy said as held the door open for her.

"No." She said and stepped outside into the rain. "I think you might melt though." Guy rolled his eyes and began to walk to his car. Lilly ran to catch up with him. It was raining so hard that when they got to Guy's car, it did not matter that they did not have to walk to Lilly's house. They were both soaked from head to toe. Guy had a black Jeep Wrangler that barely protected to the weather so they were doomed to get soaked.

"Cold?" Guy asked as he back out of his parking space. He had smug look on his face. The rain had caused Lilly's white button-up shirt to turn almost see-through and reveled more of Lilly's akin than she ever wanted to show to Guy.

"No." Lilly said with a confused look on her face. It took her a minute to figure out what Guy was insinuating. She soon realized Guy was referring to her chest. She quickly crossed her arms over her chest. "Shut up!" She pouted. Guy only smiled.

* * *

The Outlaw and his best mate stood at their lockers taking much longer than the average Nottingham High student. They, personally, had no need to rush out into the rain to walk home. "Do you know where Guy and Lilly are doing their project because we probably want to stay out of Guy's way?"

Robin nodded, "Lilly told me that she didn't want to go to Guy's house so I said that I was going over your house. I hope that is okay." Robin said as he dropped his world religions' book in his green book bag.

"That's fine but the question is how we are getting home." Much said as he zipped up his book bag.

Their dillydallying became a good thing when the fair Marian and the shy Eve walked over to them. "Um, do you want to come to my house to work on that World Religion's project?" Marian said and quickly added. "All four of us. We can order some pizza or something."

Robin smiled and said, "Of course. Only if you have a car to get us there." Much nodded in agreement.

"I have a car." Eve said meekly.

"Great," Much and Robin said with a sigh of relief.

* * *

"I think Mr. Laws enjoys torturing us with projects." Allan said to his dark brown-haired friend.

"I wouldn't say that. Plus this time he is letting us work in partners." The young man replied.

"Will, it still doesn't make it any better. This project is still due on Friday." The blond-haired senior complained.

"Maybe if you stopped whining, it wouldn't be you bad." A junior girl chimed in. Will and Allan turned and saw Jane was catching up with them.

"Hi, Jane." Allen said and smile at the brown-hair beauty. "Whatsup?"

"Nothing. Um. Do you think we could get together today because I have horseback riding tomorrow." Jane asked quickly. Allan nodded. "Oh, good. I was worried that we wouldn't get anytime to do the project." Jane said with a sigh of relief.

"Have you seen Djaq?" Will asked Jane.

"Um, I think I saw her in the library." Jane said.

"Okay, thanks" Will said with a sweet smile before walking towards to the school library leaving Allan and Jane alone.

Jane took a deep breath. "So, um, I am not allowed to have guys over when my parents aren't home so we have to go to your house."

"That's fine. My parents don't care." Allan said with a cunning smile. She looked at him suspiciously. "I promise to keep my hands to myself." He said quickly.

"I hope so." Jane said and crossed her arms.

* * *

Djaq sat at one of the many empty tables in the library doing homework as usual. The library was never busy after school and Djaq liked it. Her ER doctor father couldn't pick her up till five but Djaq didn't care. It was easier to study in the quite library than in a house filled with little kids. Djaq loved her little brother but he and his friend made a lot of noise and she couldn't stand it.

"Hey." Will whisper and slipped into a chair across from the dark-haired and skinned girl from Jerusalem. She jumped. "Sorry." He said.

"Hi." She said quietly and bit her bottom lip. She played with her pen nervously.

"Do want to start working on the project?" Will asked. "I'm guessing that this will be a piece of cake for you since you are a Muslim and all."

Djaq smiled. She was proud of her faith and knew it very well. "I'm not going to do all the work though. I will do my half and you will do your."

"Of course." Will said and got out his World Religion books. "So where do we start?"

* * *

Lilly and Guy had a very boring ride to her house. Luckily, the ride was short and Lilly only had to listen to Guy obnoxious heavy metal music that he blared for a short time. The rain did not seem to let up either. "You can park in the driveway if you want." Lilly said to Guy as they pulled up to her house. It didn't seem to matter because no matter where he parked, they were going to get soaked again.

Guy got out of the black jeep quickly while Lilly struggled to figure out how to unlock the passenger door. She sighed and thought, _"why do they have to always put the stupid unlock button in a different spot in every car." _Guy had walked over the passenger side of the car and opened the door for her. Lilly was quite surprised, she would have never thought that Guy was so gentlemen like.

"Need a hand?" He asked and held out a hand to her. She took his hand and jumped out of the jeep but Guy's hand didn't stop her from slipping on the wet surface of the driveway. Guy caught her and kept her from falling into a large puddle. "Are you okay?" Guy asked.

Lilly nodded and quickly grabbed her book bag out of his jeep. Her cheeks were a dark shade of red. She more embarrassed than she had ever been before. _'Why do I always make fool out of myself?' _She thought. Guy followed Lilly into the small but roomy townhouse Lilly shared with her father and brother. They didn't need a lot of room.

"Lilly, you're home early. How did you get home?" An older man asked as he walked out of an office on the first floor. The man was about 6 feet tall and had kind dark brown eyes that were framed with rimless glasses. A few gray hairs speckled his dark brown hair. He looked just like an older Robin.

Lilly smiled. "Hi, dad." She said. "I got ride home with Guy but we both got soaked anyways. By the way, Guy came over to work on a project." Lilly said quickly and tried to sneak up the stairs.

"Wait a minute, Li." Her father said. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" She sighed and step off the bottom stair.

"Okay, Dad this is Guy Gisborne. Guy this is my dad, Michael Locksley." Lilly said. "Guy and I have to do a project for World Religions."

Michael Locksley held out a hand to the slightly taller teenager. "It's nice to meet you." Guy shook the man's hand and smiled. "See if Lilly can find something of Robin's you can wear and she can throw your clothes in the dryer. We wouldn't want you getting sick." Mr. Locksley said. Robin and Lilly's father didn't know much about their social life and had no clue that Guy and Robin were enemies.

"Okay dad." Lilly said and began to walk up stairs.

"It was nice to meet you, Mr. Locksley. And thanks for having me over." Guy said out of kindness.

"Lilly, after you guys change, you guys can work in the basement." Mr. Locksley said as he walked back into his office.

"Yes, Dad." Lilly yelled. Guy followed her up the stairs. "My dad has this rule where I can't have any guys in my room so we have to work in the basement. And if you don't want to borrow Robin's clothes, I can see if their some else you can wear." She said quickly. Guy just nodded. He really didn't care that much. He was more stunned at how nice Lilly was being to him.

"I'll just wear whatever." He said and stood in the doorway of Lilly's room. Lilly room was a modest size. It had a twin bed on one side and a desk on the other with a window in between. Her walls were cover with surfing and art posters. It was bright and not too cluttered. A guitar and surfboard were in one counter along with some art supplies and horseback riding gear. "So, do I just stand here? Since you can't have boys in your room." Guy asked.

Lilly smiled and said. "You can come in; don't worry my dad is not that crazy." She shuffled through some drawers for clothes. "I'll be right back." She said and slipped out of her room.

Guy sighed and dropped his book bag on the floor. He looked curiously around Lilly's room. A lot could be said the junior girl from her room. He finally took a sit at her desk and picked up a small photo album. He flipped through the album and saw it was filled with pictures of her and her friends. It was easy to see that Lilly was that girl in high school that was friends with almost anyone. She had a lovable personality and cute smile to go with it. She also had a clumsiness that made her more real and less perfect. It was hard not to like her. As he looked at the photo, he noticed that she was everything he wanted.

Only few minutes later, Lilly walked back into her room holding a thin stack of clothes. Guy placed the album back on the desk and stood up. Lilly weakly smiled. She wore a pair of dark denim jeans that looked a size to big and a tight purple roxy t-shirt. "I didn't know if you and Robin were the same size so I just grab a pair of short and a t-shirt for you to wear, and there are towels in the bathroom."

Guy walked over to her and took the clothes from her. Their fingers brushed against each other and Lilly blushed. She quickly pulled her hand away and placed them behind her back. "And the bathroom is where?" He asked looking down at the shorter girl.

"It's down the hall." She said and pointed to it. Guy left the room and Lilly fell into her bed and buried her head into her pillow. _'Shit, shit, shit,_' she thought. Never before had she acted like this around Guy and she didn't get it. She went over everything in her head as she sat up. _'He's good looking but many guys are. He is a jerk but he hasn't been one today. He is most likely heart broken,'_ were a few of her thoughts. After a few more minutes of analyzing everything, she thought, _'damn, he is everything I want.'_

* * *

Across Nottingham Shire, a group of four seniors from Nottingham High sat at the kitchen table in Marian's house. A pizza box and several bottle of soda were at one end and a computer and multiples World Religions books at the other. The project had been long discarded and exchanged for pizza. "Thanks again, Marian. This was great." A blond haired girl said. "We got a lot done."

"It was nothing, Eve. I wish you could stay longer." Marian said to her good friend with a sweet smile.

"I wish I could too but I have to baby-sit my little sister." Eve said as she picked up her book bag.

"Umm...Eve…Can you give me a ride home?" Much asked nervously. He wouldn't look her in the eye and neither would she.

"Umm… Sure." The shy girl said. The two shy but in love teenagers left Marian's house leaving Robin and Marian alone. Marian shyly pushed a lock of her dark brown hair behind her ear. Robin couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"Do you want to finish tomorrow or today?" Marian asked the Outlaw.

Robin was knocked out of his trance and nodded his head but quickly said, "Today."

Marian looked at him confused and looked at the assignment sheet.

"Okay then we just need to find out the reason why a Muslim marriage would end." Marian said and began to flip through the textbook. Robin glanced through his textbook but his eyes were on Marian more than on the printed words in front of him. "I found it." She said. "A marriage can only end if the husband says 'I divorce you' three times to his wife."

"Right." Robin said and quickly looked back at his textbook. "Sounds good to me." Marian rolled her eyes and added it to the PowerPoint. Robin closed his book and lend back in his chair. "So, what now?" He asked.

Marian sighed and rested her chin on her hand. "I don't know. I can give you a ride home if you need it." She said.

Robin took a deep breath and nodded. "Yea, that would be nice." He said and stood up. "I hope it is not any trouble for you."

"Not at all. You only live down the street." The brown-haired beauty said as she picked up her purse and car keys. Robin smiled and followed the girl he had quickly fallen in love with.

* * *

Robin smiled at the fair Marian as she pulled up to his house. "It looks like Guy has left already." Marian said noticing that Guy's jeep was not there. Robin glanced out the window and nodded.

"Thanks, again." Robin said. He swallowed air. Never before in his life had he been nervous around a girl but Marian was different. He leaned over and kissed Marian on the cheek. She smiled and in return, kissed him on the lips. Robin kissed her back happily. He pulled away and said, "You are everything I want."

Marian blushed and looked down. She liked Robin but she wasn't ready to fall in love again. "I wish I could say the same." She said quietly. Robin looked at her worried. She bit her bottom lip. "I'm not ready to be in love again."

Robin smiled and opened the car door. Marian felt her heart drop to her stomach. "Take as much time as you need. I'll be here for you." He said before getting out of the car.

**Author's Note: I hope you liked it. I pulled some of it from my life and I would like to thank Vertical Horizon for Everything You Want. **

**peace.love.sherwood. **

**BakaIka.**


	5. Chapter 5:The Joke

Disclaimer: I don't own Robin Hood but I do own Lilly, Jane, Michael, Patrick, and James.

PS: i'm sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. I've been so busy.

The Joke

Lilly and Robin were walking to school. It was Friday morning, and the normally talkative Locksley siblings were not saying a word to each other. Thursday night had been embarrassing for both on them. Robin looked over to his younger sister with a frown and shook his head.

"Will you stop looking at me like that?" Lilly complained to her brother. "I did nothing wrong!" Robin looked at his sister with a confused look across his brow. "You can't say I did something wrong because I've seen you doing worst." Lilly said in distress.

"I wasn't saying you did anything wrong!" Robin said defending himself. "But what was I to do when I saw you hooking up with the guy that gave me this?" He said pointing the less swollen and yellowish-blue black eye to the right side of his face. Lilly cross her arms and sighed.

"I'm sorry, Robin. I didn't mean for it to happen." Lilly said thinking back to the night before.

* * *

Thursday Night.

Lilly Locksley and Guy Gisborne sat to the couch in the Locksley's basement working on their World Religions project. Lilly's father wasn't home so they were home alone. They were almost done and Lilly was still unsure if Guy liked her back still. She knew she liked him but he had shown no signed of liking her. "Done." Lilly said as she typed the last sentence.

"By tomorrow, you won't have to talk to me ever again." Guy said as he put away his books and looked at his phone. It was almost seven. It was getting late but it didn't matter to him "You'll bring the power point on a CD tomorrow?"

"Yea. I'll have it." Lilly said as she placed her laptop on the coffee table in front of her. She looked over at him and smiled. Guy stood up and Lilly did too, unsure of what to do. "Maybe we can get coffee or something sometime." She said nervously.

Guy smiled and picked up his book bag. "Maybe. See you tomorrow, I guess." He said. Lilly smiled weakly and looked down at the floor.

"Umm…yea." She said. She opened her mouth to say something but was stopped. Guy pressed his lips softly against Lilly's lips. Lilly wanted kiss him back but as the same time felt the need to pull away. She was torn between her heart and her mind. Which one was she to follow? Guy placed a hand on her jaw-line and the other around her small waist. She placed her hands on his chest and kissed him back gently.

Before Lilly knew it, she was lying on the couch with Guy on top of her. Her arms were around his waist pulling him closer. She didn't mean for it to go this far but one thing lead to the next, and she didn't really know what to do. She did not even hear her brother, Robin, yell as he walked down the stairs, "Dad called, he said that we can go to get something for dinner. And just to put it on the credit…card"

Lilly jumped up and quickly pushed Guy off of her. Awkward was the prefect word to describe the scene. Robin stood stunned to see his shy sister making out with his enemy. Robin knew his sister well, and this wasn't her. Lilly stood with her arms crossed and her face the brightest shade of red. She refused to look at anyone. Guy cheeks were surprising a shade of pink. No one knew what to say. Guy final broke the awkward silence and said, "I better get going. See you tomorrow." He quickly grabbed his book bag and left Lilly and Robin alone. Everyone was embarrassed. Lilly chased after Guy but he left before she could catch him.

* * *

Robin and Lilly didn't talk till the next morning on their way to school. "I can't believe you hooked up with Guy. Ever after all he did to Marian." Robin said frustrated with his little sister.

"I'm sorry, Robin. He kissed me and I kissed back." Lilly said feeling tears fill her eyes. She wasn't a girl to cry but she was stuck in middle and felt lost. "One thing led to the next and then you show up."

"Good thing. Who knows what could have happened." Robin said as the approached Nottingham.

"I can't believe you could think of me like that." Lilly said. She was offended to hear her brother believe that she had no limits. "I would never let that happen."

"Are you sure?" Robin asked grabbing his sister arm stopping her from moving any further ahead.

"Robin!" She exclaimed and could feel tears roll down her cheeks. She yanked her arm away. "You can't judge me. I'm not the one that has gone all the way." She yelled and stormed away. Robin ran his hand though his light brown hair and sighed then followed his sister into school.

* * *

Lilly sat in class in her World Religious class sunk far down in her sit. The normally loud and excited teenage was distant and quiet all day. Everyone could see that something was on her mind but her response to everyone was, _'I'm fine, just tried.' _

"It looks as if your black eye has gone away, Mr. Locksley." Mr. Laws said as Robin walked into the classroom. He sat behind his sister and whispered to her. "I'm not sorry but you need to cheer up." It was the truth and Robin always vowed to tell his sister the truth. He was sorry that he had yelled at his sister.

"Thanks. I wouldn't have forgiven you anyways." She whispered and got up. "May I go to the bathroom, Mr. Laws?" Mr. Laws nodded his head. He never really cared but everyone asked anyways. The redhead quickly walked out of the classroom.

Robin huffed and sunk into his sit. Marian walked into the classroom and sat down next to Robin. "How are you?" She asked quietly.

"Fine," Robin said and smiled brightly at Marian. She brightened his day by just being there. "Are you going to Jane's party? Do you want a ride?"

"Yea, a ride would be great." Marin said. They both smiled.

"Okay. Shh. Everyone, we have to get started." Mr. Laws said in an attempt to calm the rowdy juniors and seniors in the classroom. "I know it is the last class on Friday but you'll have more homework if you don't calm down." That did not stop the teenagers from talking about the party Jane's older brothers were throwing tonight. Jane had four older brothers that often threw parties on the weekends and they were never short on beer and wine.

Lilly dragged her feet as she walked but into the classroom, and fell into her sit. Jane lead over her desk and slipped a note to the red head girl. Lilly weakly smiled at her friend before opening the note. _'Are you coming to the party? I invited everyone. Even Guy.'_ The note said in French. Lilly and Jane often wrote their notes in French because it was an easy way to keep there notes secret from others. Lilly scribbled back, _"yea, but I don't think I'll stay long."_ She handed the note back to her friend.

"Who would like to be the first to present their project?" Mr. Laws asked. Everyone sunk down into their desk and attempted to hide. Mr. Laws caught Lilly passing the note and quickly said, "If you are so bored Lilly that you are passing notes, why don't Guy and you present your project?"

Lilly blushed scarlet red and gulped. She hated public speaking already, and it did not help that she was nervous about talking to Guy. She bit her bottom lip and walked up to the front of the room. "The PowerPoint?" Guy asked.

Lilly glanced over to Guy. "Oh yea!" She said and walked back to her desk. It the process her knocked over her folder spilling papers all over the floor. Guy sighed and began to help Lilly. She blushed and quickly began to shove the papers back into the folder, not daring to look at Guy. Guy wanted to grab her and kiss her more than ever. She got up and handed Mr. Laws the CD. He nodded thanks and began to load it on to his computer.

Guy was already in the front of the room while Lilly searched for her notes in the mess of papers on her desk. "Ready?" Mr. Laws asked with frustration in his voice.

"Yes," Lilly said nervously. Guy and Lilly presented their project quickly. Lilly's voice shook with every word she said, and the boys in the class laughed. Mr. Laws made them quit laughing, but it did not stop Lilly from blushing. It was the most embarrassing forty-five minutes in her life. She was never so happy to hear the bell ring.

Guy felt quite different about the end of the day. He loved the color of her cheeks when she blushed, and the way she nervously played with her hair. He wanted to spend more time with her.

* * *

Lilly stood in front of the mirror, and ran her hand through her thick red hair. She had straightened it, but she was not happy with it. "Are you ready, already?" Robin asked her as he leaned against her doorframe. Lilly was running the flat iron through her hair one more time. "You look fine. Lets go."

"Are you sure?" Lilly asked. She glanced at herself in the mirror one more time. She was wearing a v-neck, long-sleeved, green dress. It was short, so she wore brown leggings under the dress and her favorite pair of tan suede, knee-high boots.

"Yes," Robin said and grabbed her hand. "We are leaving if you are ready or not."

"We have to pick up Marian, so can you sit in the back?" Robin asked. It had been the first thing had said to her since leaving the house. Lilly sighed and nodded. Marian was waiting outside on her porch when Robin pulled into the driveway. She wore jeans and a cute shirt. Lilly hopped out of the car and began to get in the backseat.

"You don't need to move." Marian said to the younger girl.

Lilly smiled. "I don't mind."

Marian smiled and nodded. "You look cute by the way." Lilly blushed and nodded thanks. "Hi Robin." Marian said. Robin leaned over a kissed Marian on the cheek. The car ride to Jane's house was quiet. Robin and Marian exchanged a few words but Lilly kept quiet and looked out the window.

Lilly happily jumped out of the SUV. She was glad the awkward car ride was over. Marian and Robin walked much slower than she did into Jane's house. Jane's father was a horse breeder so they lived on a farm. They house was a modest size but it felt like a much smaller house tonight. The old house was busting at its seams with people.

Allan and Will bumped into Lilly, Robin and Marian first. "Hey Guys!" Allen yelled over the crowd. "We all down in the basement." The basement was a lot different from the rest of the house, much quieter and less people. Everyone was there. John and Alice were chatting with Much and Eve. Allan was trying to cause so trouble but was failing to. Lilly spotted Jane across the room and walked over to her.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Robin asked his date. The brown haired girl smiled and nodded.

Djaq spotted Marian quickly. "Are you and Robin dating?" Marian shrugged. Robin returned quickly though with two red solo cup filled with beer before Marian could say anything to Djaq about her and Robin.

Guy, Vasay, and his sister were across the room talking. When Jane had a party, it didn't matter who you were friends with because people came if they were invited or not. They were also distance from the others, and kept to themselves.

Michael and Patrick, Jane's older twin brothers, were making their rounds around the party. "Hey Jane. Hey Lilly." Patrick said. He was taller than both Jane and Lilly, and had dark brown hair and matching brown eyes. Michael was the spitting image of his twin brother. "Can I get you anything?"

"No, I'm fine." Lilly said. The boys looked around and then at each other.

"Jane, your friends are boring." Michael said

"If they are so boring, then go back upstairs to your friends." Jane said to her brother.

"I think I know how to make this party more exciting." Patrick said. Jane and Lilly looked up the older boys curiously. Patrick quickly placed a hand over Lilly's mouth and kissed the back of his hand. To everyone else in the room, it looked like Patrick and Lilly were kissing. Everyone's jaw dropped.

Lilly pushed the taller boy away from her. "Jerk!" She yelled. There was a mix of laughter and gasping in the room. She crossed her arms and frowned.

"It was a joke." Michael said. "Come on, It was funny."

"I didn't mean anything by it." Patrick said.

"I didn't think it was funny." Lilly said. By now, everyone had crowded around the four.

Guy step out of the crowd. "I think you should think more carefully before you kiss someone." He said.

"It was just a joke." Patrick said with a carefree smile. "I didn't mean anything by it."

"You don't have much room to talk." Robin said nonchalantly. Robin was holding Marian close with one arm around her waist. It made Guy's blood boil.

"Neither do you." Guy snapped back.

"Guys, Lets calm down." Much said stepping into the middle of the two enemies. "Let's just part quietly, and forget that this ever happened."

"A clue, No" Vasay said. "I've been waiting for a good fight." Robin punched Guy hard in the jaw. Guy quickly responded by punching Robin in the eye.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" Everyone began cheering. Guy and Robin were throwing punches, and the only people trying to stop the fight was Marian, Lilly, and Jane.

"What going on down here?" Jane's oldest brother yelled. The twenty-four year old was furious to find a fight had broken out. "Come on! Break it up! Break it up!" He grabbed Robin stopping the fight in a second. "Everyone Get OUT!" He yelled.

"Come on, James. Don't kick everyone out." Jane complains.

"Don't test me," James said to his little sister. "You two better get out quickly before I kick you out, literally." He said pointing to Guy and Robin. Robin stormed out, and followed by the rest of his friends. Allan was already trying to plan something to do.

"I don't need another black eye anyways." Robin said. "Thanks for throwing the party, Jane."

Jane nodded. "Are you okay, Lilly?" She asked the red head.

"I'm fine." Lilly said. "I think I'm going to go get some fresh air." Lilly ran up the stairs following Guy. She gulped and bit her bottom lip. Guy was standing by his large black jeep talking to Vasay and his sister.

"See ya," Lilly could hear Guy say as she took a step closer. Guy looked around to see Lilly standing there. He smiled and took a couple steps closer to her. She took a step back. "I won't hurt you. I wasn't the one who started the fight." He brushed the back of his hand against her cheek.

She weakly smiled. "I am sorry that my brother punched you." She said quietly.

"It is not your fault." He said gently. "Let's get out of here." He said and took her hand.

* * *

Marian sat on the edge of the sink in Robin's bathroom opening a band-aid. Robin was standing in front of her with a sour face. She gently put on the band-aid on a cut on his cheek. "Ouch." Robin said.

"Sorry." Marian said. "Why did you have to start the fight?" She asked.

"I couldn't help myself. I guess I was trying to stop him from hurting my sister." Robin said looking at the floor. "I don't want him to hurt her like he hurt you."

"You have to let her make her own mistakes or she will never learn." Marian said brushing Robin's hair to the side. She smiled. "She will be okay."

Robin smiled and kissed Marian. She happily kissed him back, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

* * *

Guy smiled over at the Lilly sitting next to him in his large jeep. "Where are you taking me?" She asked nervously.

"You'll see." Guy said.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed reading. This is becoming more of a GuyxLilly story than RobinxMarian. I'll try to have more RobinxMarian nex chapter

.robinhood

BakaIka.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6:Prince Charming?

**Yay! For Thanksgiving break. I finally had a chance to write. I hope you enjoy, and the next chapter will hopefully be up soon.**

**PS: I don't own Robin Hood. **

**Prince Charming?**

It was late, almost midnight. Marian was cuddled next to Robin on the couch. After Marian had cleaned Robin's new cuts and bruises, they watched a movie together. There was little of movie watching though.

* * *

Earlier that night.

"What movie do you want to watch?" The handsome brown haired senior asked. His handsome face now covered by cuts and bruises. A large bluish-purple bruise took over most of his right eye. He looked he had gotten in a fight with a Mac-truck.

"I don't know. Do you have something like Pirates or James Bond?" The dark haired beauty asked. She sat on the couch nibbling on some popcorn they had made.

"I have the newest 007. I don't know what Lilly did with the Pirates of the Caribbean." Robin said.

"That sounds good." Marian said with a smile. He smiled, and put the DVD on. He fell on to the couch next to Marian. He causally put his arm around her shoulder, and she snuggled next to Robin. "Do you think we are moving to fast?" Ever since Djaq had asked if she and Robin were boyfriend and girlfriend, it had been playing in her mind.

"No. Why?" Robin replied.

"I don't know. It seems like all of sudden we're dating." She said playing with a hair-tie she had on her wrist. "Everyone been asking me, if you are my boyfriend, and I don't know what to say."

"I call you are my girlfriend. Does that help?" Robin asked looking down at the girl he loved. She smiled and leaned forward. She kissed Robin gently on the lips. "I guess that mean yes." He said through a smile. The movie was forgotten, and it was exchanged for kissing.

* * *

Marian felt her cell phone vibrating in her pocket. She groaned and sat up waking Robin up in the process. She sleepily answered her phone, "Hello….Oh Hi Dad." Robin got up and began to search for his keys that he had to put down somewhere. "Don't worry Dad. I am at Lilly's house. She said that I could spend the night." Marian lied. She then hung up her phone.

Robin smiled and walked over to Marian. "Looks who is becoming a bad girl" He joked.

"It's not a lie really because I am at Lilly's house." Marian said standing up.

"But who said you could spend the night?" He asked.

She kissed him softly. "I did," She said and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Where is your little sis anyways?"

"That's a good question." Robin responded.

* * *

Across Nottingham, Guy Gisborne stood behind the younger redhead with his hands over her eyes. "I don't like this. Can't you just tell me where you are taking me?" Lilly whined

Guy smiled and whispered in her ear, "but this is funnier." Guy had not planned to do this at all tonight. It was very spontaneous. At first, he did even know where he was going to take Lilly. He only knew that he was not going to take her to his house. "Only a few more steps….Now open your eyes."

Lilly opened her eyes slowly. She found herself standing in an open field filled with white and yellow Shasta daisies. The moonlight shined down on the flowers making the flowers glow. "Wow." Lilly said speechless.

Guy smiled and walked a few steps away from her. "Walk with me," He said. Lilly smiled, and began to walk next to the much taller teen. He seemed to tower over her. She was five feet tall and he was over six feet tall, but even with this height difference, they seemed to fit together.

"How did you find this place?" Lilly asked out of curiosity.

"This is where I used to live." Guy said somberly and stopped walking. Lilly looked at him confused. He smiled weakly. "My father belonged to a wealthy family from England. This is where the manor house was. It was a grand house, and they owned over 50 arches of land. When I was a little boy, my father left a lighted cigarette in a trash can. The house burned to the ground. My family lost everything."

"I never knew." Lilly said shocked to her Guy's sad story.

"No one knows because my father sold the land so he could start over. Every since then, he has been trying to get enough money to rebuild the manor house." Guy said with a tone of annoyance in his voice. "But now it is just a field filled with daisies." He said with a smile. He plucked a daisy from the ground and placed the daisy behind her ear. He let his hand linger on her cheek. She blushed and pushed his hand away.

She looked up at him and could see his handsome face was dominated by blue and purple bruises. She reached a hand up and touched Guy's right jaw-line that was a dark shade of blue in the moonlight. He winced at her touch. "Sorry." She said in a panic and yanked her hand away.

"No, it's okay." He said quickly and smiled. The moonlight made Lilly's red hair glow. He still could believe that he had brought her here. He had never told anyone the story about his family. He felt he could trust her, and that was a complete change for him. "Umm, so do you like it here?" He asked as he started to walk back to his jeep.

Lilly smiled, and nodded. "Very much. It's amazing." Guy couldn't help but smile.

He took her hand and kissed the back of her hand lightly. "I'm glad you like it." He said quietly. She blushed, but this time she didn't yank her hand away like she normally did. He glanced at his watch. "It was almost midnight. I guess I have to get you home."

She sighed, and nodded. They walked slowly back to his jeep. The drive home was quiet but nice. "Do you want to come in for a moment?" Lilly asked when they arrived at her house. "I still have your school clothes. You forgot to take them, and then I forgot to bring them to school."

"Sure" Guy said. He helped her out of the jeep, but that did not seem to matter because like always she trip in process of getting out. He caught her, and smiled. "What would you do if I wasn't here?"

She smiled sheepishly and shrugged. She was surprised to find the front door was unlocked. "I guess Robin is still up." She said quietly as they walked into the townhouse. Lilly wasn't used to having guys over her house, and she didn't exactly know what to say to the tall, black-haired boy next to her. "You can wait in the family room while I get your clothes."

Lilly began to wake away, but Guy grabbed her hand and pulled her back. "Are you sure about that?" He asked, and gestured to Robin and Marian on the couch. Marian was lying on top of Robin kissing him happily. Lilly was embarrassed, and she had no clue what to say or do. She grabbed Guy's wrist, and began to pull him towards the laundry room where his clothes were. "He walked in on us. Let's walk in on them." He said quietly. He walked back to the family room and flicked on the light. "Oh, sorry. I didn't notice you guys were there."

Marian jumped up, shortly followed by Robin. Her face was scarlet red. Robin had his fist clenched, and looked ready to punch Guy. "Sorry, Robin. Guy is just picking up the clothes he left here. I said he could want in the family room." Lilly lied to her brother.

"That's fine. Why don't you get his clothes then?" Robin said crossing his arms. He looked over to Marian. Marian read in his mind, and grabbed Lilly's arm.

"I'll help you plus I have to tell you something." Marian said as they walked down to the laundry room. Lilly complied, but she wasn't happy about it.

* * *

Robin walked around the family room while putting on his sweatshirt. He took a deep breath. He couldn't believe that his sister had just spent the night with his enemy, especially after Guy had punched him. He want to knock the lights of Guy but he couldn't do that to his sister. He finally said to Guy. "If you ever hurt my sister, I will make sure that you will never have another girlfriend ever." Robin threatened. Guy just laughed.

"I would like to watch you try." He said with a sly smile. Robin and Guy sat on the couch in slience. It took everything in the teenage boy for them to not to beat each other up, and to sit on the same couch.

* * *

"What did you want to tell me?" Lilly asked as she folded Guy clothes.

"Nothing but I would watch out. Guy isn't the prince charming you might think he is." Marian said leaning against the doorframe.

"I know he is not prince charming but that doesn't make him a bad guy either." Lilly said as she tried to rub the wrinkles out of Guy's khakis. "He is nice to me, and he is sweet. I don't know. He's a gentleman."

Marian shook her head. "I just afraid he might break you heart."

Lilly shrugged. "Is Robin your price charming?" Marian smiled and nodded. "But he could break your heart."

"I know that he could, but I don't believe he will." Marian said with a smile.

"Do you think I should have ironed his clothes?" Lilly asked. Marian rolled her eyes, and shook her head. "What?"

"Nothing." Marian said began to walk out of the laundry room. "Let's get back before they kill each other." She said sarcastically. Lilly sighed and picked up Guy's clothes.

"Oh! Good, they haven't killed each other yet." Marian whispered to Lilly. Lilly weakly smiled. Even though Robin and Guy were still in one piece, Lilly could feel the tension in the air.

"Um…here are your clothes." Lilly said and handed Guy his clothes.

He smiled down at her, and took the clothes from her. Their hands briefly touch, and Lilly blushed. "Thanks" He leaned forward to kiss her but Lilly moved to the side.

"Why don't I walk you to the door?" She said quickly. Guy nodded, and followed her to the door. "Thanks for taking me out tonight." She said quietly when they reached the door.

He smiled, "it was no problem." He leaned forward again. This time, Lilly didn't move away. He kissed her gently on the lips. She nervously kissed him back. He pulled away and said quietly, "good night."

She swallowed air, and stumbled over her words. "Umm…good…night." She finally managed to mumble out. Lilly slowly walked to the stair touching her lips.

* * *

"I guess you should tell Lilly that you are spending the night." Robin said to Marian. He had his arm loosely around her waist, and a boyish grin across his handsome face. Marian smiled up at her taller boyfriend. She kissed him gently of the lips.

"I rather stay in your arms." She whispered and kissed him again.

"You can't. My dad won't approve of you and me sleeping together." He kissed her forehand. "And neither will you dad. I would like to stay out of trouble for a little while."

Marian smiled and hugged him tightly. "Fine." She mumbled. "But can I stay in your arms for a couple more minutes."

"Of course." Robin said and kissed the top of her head.


	7. Chapter 7:New Love and New Gossip

Thanks everyone for your reviews, and I hope you like this new chapter. :]

* * *

New Love and New Gossip.

The weekend went in a blink of an eye. On Saturday, Marian and Lilly went shopping because Marian insisted that Lilly needed new clothes if she had a boyfriend. Lilly thought her wardrobe of jeans, and t-shirts was fine, but Marian did not agree. After a day of shopping at the small mall in Nottingham, Marian had persuaded Lilly to buy a jean skirt, a few new shirts, and a dress. They had dinner with Robin, and Lilly felt like she was intruding. Marian assured her after dinner that she wasn't, and that they could double date one time. Robin did not like the sound of that idea, but he agreed to think about. Sunday was a blur of studying and sleeping. Monday came with much hate. _'Only if the weekend was one day longer.' _Robin thought as he pushed his alarm clock off the windowsill by his bed. Robin was forced out of his bed though because the music did not stop blaring from the clock radio. He begrudging woke up his sister, took a shower, and ate breakfast. Lilly stumbled down the stairs shortly after Robin had finished breakfast. She appeared to have worked a little bit harder on her makeup and hair. "Trying to look nice for Guy?" Robin asked as him poured himself a cup of coffee.

Lilly shrugged as she pled the sticker off an apple. She bit her bottom lip as she got a portable coffee mug out of a cabinet. "Maybe?" She finally said. Robin smiled, and shook his head.

"You are a bad lair. Do you know that?" He said as he poured coffee into the mug Lilly had handed him. She blushed and nodded her head. Robin laughed. He had just realized how much he missed be able to talk to his little sister. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yea." Lilly said and picked up her things.

* * *

"Hey pretty lady." The charming outlaw said to the young and beautiful Marian as he sat down next to her in the computer lab.

Marian blushed and smiled up at her new boyfriend. "Whatsup?" She asked as she looked back at the word document on her screen.

"I forgot to write up the lab for Lawler." Robin said as he turned on the ancient computer. The computer roared to life loudly. Robin sighed as the screen flashed a few times before allowing him to log on. Marian laughed quietly.

"Hopefully your computer won't break before the paper is due." Marian said as she began to type again.

"It's already late so I don't have much to worry about." Robin said as he pulled out a chemistry book and a lab book. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Marian said without looking at him.

Robin swallowed air and clear him throat. "What are you doing on April twenty-fifth?"

Marian looked over at him confused. "I don't know. Why?"

"Um…Will you go to prom with me?" Robin said with a smile. He was surprised that she didn't know the date of the prom. He thought girls counted down the days to prom.

"I'd love to." She said and hugged him. Robin hugged her back and kissed her on the cheek. They were lucky that no one else was in the computer lab.

"Ugg…PDA." Allan said as he walked into the computer lab. Jane walked in behind biting her lip to keep from laughing. Marian and Robin both blushed, and quickly pulled away. They both went back to there schoolwork. "Good thing we got here because who knows what would have happened."

"Allan!" Jane said as she took the sit next to Marian. "Watch your mouth."

"You know it was funny," Allan said as he patted Robin on the back and sat down next to Jane.

Jane rolled her eyes, and pushed a lock on dark brown hair out of her face. "Boys" She said. Robin and Allan smiled.

* * *

Guy's day had gone by slowly. Mondays and Wednesdays were the worst days on his schedule because he had most of the day free, and after awhile he got bored with his schoolwork. He slowly walked down the hall to his locker when he spotted a head of red hair that could only belong to one person, Lilly Locksley. Guy took a few steps back. He smiled. Lilly stood behind a canvas staring at a still life while biting the end of a paintbrush. He quietly walked in the art room that was empty beside for her. He put one hand over her eyes and another around her waist. "Guess who?" He whispered in her ear in a husky voice. She jumped and wiggled in his strong arms.

"Umm…Guy." She said nervously. He kissed her on the cheek, and then moved his other arm to be around her waist. "We can't do this here. We're at school."

"Don't you want a little danger in your life?" Guy asked and rested his chin on her shoulder. She wiggled out of his arms, and turned to face him. He smiled and leaned down to kiss her, but she pushed him anyway.

"I have enough danger in my life." She said quietly and looked at the floor. "I am in enough danger with you as my boyfriend." After she realized what she said, she covered her mouth and blushed.

Guy smiled, and tilted his head to the side. "Boyfriend? Really?" He was surprised to hear Lilly say that, but he did not have a problem with it though. He was just teasing her now.

"Umm…well…if you don't want to…I mean if you like someone else." She stumbled over her words.

"I don't know," He said teasingly. "I might have to think about that." Lilly looked at him with much concern in her dark brown eyes. He quickly placed his hands on her jaw-line. "Don't worry. I was joking, silly. If I can't call you my girlfriend then I don't know who I can." Lilly smiled and blushed.

* * *

The school day ended at 2:40 as always but no one ever seemed to get out of school until at least 3 o'clock. Robin was leaning against the locker next to Marian's locker. He was a picture of joy as he watched Marian pack up her book bag. They were one of those couples that were happy just to have each, and didn't need to talk all of the time. "Do you want to go get some coffee?" Robin finally asked.

"Sure," Marian said as she zipped up her book bag and put it on her shoulders. Robin smiled and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Cut that out, you two." Mr. Laws yelled from the across the hall.

"Sorry." Robin yelled back and grabbed Marian's hand. They walked to the parking lot hand in hand. "Outlaw Cafe?" He said when the made it to Marian's small car. Marian nodded and smiled. Outlaw Café was the place where everyone hung out, at least everyone that was in Robin's gang. It was small and pub-like. One could get food, snacks, coffee, and hear live music on the weekends.

"Sounds good to me." Marian said as she opened the driver side door. Robin never drove to school so Marian was always the one driving them anywhere. Robin smiled and got into the two-door silver civic.

Across the parking lot, Guy and Lilly were getting curious stares and being whispered about as the walked hand in hand to his black jeep wrangler. No one ever thought that Guy would date another girl or that he would date his enemy's sister. Lilly wanted to hide behind Guy. She hated to be stared and whispered about. She didn't understand why everyone was so shocked about her and Guy dating. She had already heard girls saying,_ "Guy must be getting some," _or _"Robin must have a bet with his sister."_ Some of the girls even had said that, _"Guy had lowered his standards."_ No one wanted to believe that Guy was dating a different girl, especially the senior girls. It was only the beginning of all the gossip.


	8. Chapter 8:For The Love of Prom

**Author's note: sorry it took me so long to update. I've been super busy. I hope you enjoy! :) Please review and I'll send you some love. Oh, and thanks magpie287 for being such a great reviewer, without you I would forget to update. And thanks for everyone else's reviews.**

**PS: i don't anything that is on the show. :)

* * *

**

The last semester of school seemed to fly by for the seniors at Nottingham High. They were excited for prom and the up-coming graduation. More and more seniors were slacking and ignoring their work. Robin and Marian got into Cambridge. Djaq was planning to go to Cambridge as well. Much and Eve were going to college in London. Allan had no clue what he wanted to do. Will was still trying to decide were he was going to go. Little John was going to go to American, and Alice was planning to go with him. Guy and Vasay were going to Oxford, and Jane and Lilly were stuck going to high school for one more year.

Robin took a deep breath as he stared out the window. Even thought the twenty some year old teacher Mr. Lawler, desperately tried to make chemistry fun, it never was though. Outside a light rain fell on to the soccer field. He mind wander to the up-coming prom. He checked off what he needed to do in his head 'Ask Marian to Prom. Check. Rent a tux. Check. Order flowers. Check.' He thought as he scribbled down the notes from the board.

"What did you do this weekend, Mr. Lawler?" Lilly chimed in.

"I went to the movies." Mr. Lawler replied as he walked around the classroom checking the homework. Robin mouthed, 'Did you to the homework?' to his sister. She nodded. Robin had forgotten like always.

"What did you see?" Lilly asked trying to stall Mr. Lawler.

Mr. Lawler gave her a quizzical look before answering, "Defiance."

"That's the movie with the guy that plays James Bond." Someone else in the class said.

"Did you go with your girlfriend?" Robin asked.

"Yes." Mr. Lawler said, and almost on queue, the bell rung before Mr. Lawler could finish checking everyone's homework. "I'll finish checking homework, tomorrow. Everyone better have it."

"So, you're going to prom with Guy." Robin stated as he and his sister walked down the hall. She nodded shyly. She didn't like to talk about Guy with her brother. "Do you have a dress?"

Lilly shook her head. "No, but Jane and I are going this weekend." She said and brushed a lock of red hair out of her face. "Hopefully there will some dresses left. We waited until the last second."

Robin smiled. "Marian and the other senior girls have had their dresses for weeks." He said and ruffled his sister's hair. "I wish you luck," He said as he walked away. She pouted and quickly turned around and crashed into a tall senior boy.

"Watch where you're going," Guy said as Lilly blushed and took a step back. At first, Lilly didn't even realize that she had bumped into her boyfriend.

She hugged her books to her chest. "Are you off?" she asked. He nodded and put his arm around her shoulder.

"I am guessing you are too." He said and she nodded. "Let's go to the courtyard. It stopped raining." She smiled and followed his lead. The courtyard was a grass quad lined with trees. It was small and quiet. Some boys played soccer, and girls lay in the sun reading fashion magazines. Guy and Lilly sat down on the grass soaking up the warm sun that was peaking out from behind rain clouds.

"What color is your dress?" Guy asked as he leaned back on his hands. Lilly glanced over at him as she picked clover flowers.

"I don't have a dress yet, but just get a black tux with a black tie. That will look good with every thing." She said as she made a flower chain. Guy sighed and shook his head.

"That's a bit childish. Don't you think?" He said as he watched her tie the last flower to the chain. She shook her head and placed it on his head. He pulled it off and tossed it into her lap.

* * *

Across the school, Robin and Marian were in History class. The old teacher had for once let the students pair up to complete class work. Marian was staring out the window and Robin finished up the homework from the night before. The classroom look over the courtyard, so Marian could see Guy and Lilly relaxing in the sun. "How long do you think they will last?"

"Who?" Robin asked as he flipped through his textbook.

"Guy and Lilly." She paused for a second. "They are so different. Lilly is so optimistic. You know, she such a flower child. She never thinks anything will go wrong. Guy is nothing like that."

Robin took in a deep breath and glanced out the window. "How knows. Maybe it will do Guy some good." Robin hated to say.

"Complete this for homework, along with the already assigned homework." The old teacher said, and then the afternoon announcements came on. The high school students quickly jump out of their sit and into the hall.

"Hey Robin. Hey Marian." Allen yelled from down the hallway. "Are you guys busy after school?" He asked as Will and him walked up to them. They shook their heads no.

"Cool. Jane, Djaq, and us are going to grab something to eat. Do you wanna come?" Will asked.

"Love to." Marian said. "Djaq and I can meet you in the front of the school. See if you guys can find Much and Eve." She said as she walked to her locker. The boys smiled and headed to their own lockers.

"Hey," Marian said as she dropped her bag in front of her locker.

Djaq smiled, "How are you?" She asked as she packed up her backpack. "Where do you think the boys will take us?"

"Probably Outlaw Café, like they know how to get any where else." Both girls laughed. Lilly was down the hall saying goodbye to Guy. Like always, he had rugby practice. It never bothered Lilly though. She was to happy-go lucky to care. She kissed him goodbye, and walked down to where Marian and Djaq were.

"How are you, girls?" Lilly said as she walked up to them. As always, Lilly had a smile on her face. Marian and Djaq weakly smiled. Lilly's new relationship with Marian ex made things complicated, but of course, Lilly was the only one not to notice that fact.

"We're good." Djaq said. Marian didn't love Guy anymore, but she couldn't stand that Lilly was dating him now, especially since she knew what Guy had done to her. There was a long silence before Djaq said, "We're going to Outlaw Café to grab something to eat, if you want to come?"

"Sure, but I can't stay long," Lilly said then paused. She looked at Marian then to the floor. "I promise to meet Guy after rugby practice."

"That's fine." Marian said as she closed her locker. "I doubt that we'll be there that long either." Lilly weakly smiled.

The boys walked up to the girls with charming smiles. "Are you guys ready to go? Are you coming, Lilly?" Robin asked. Lilly shyly nodded. She knew know that she would feel out of place because she was going to be the only single, so to say.

* * *

They all walked to Outlaw Café. Every couple was holding hands. Lilly sighed and shoved her hands in her coat pockets. The café was empty pretty much when they enter. They sat down in a booth. Lilly pulled a chair over and sat at the end of the booth.

"So how's Guy?" Allen asked mockingly. Allen surely didn't care that it was a sore subject. "Is he was cheerful as a box of cheerios?"

Lilly glared at him and played with the straw in her ice water. "He's fine and more cheerful than you."

"Oh, Burn!" Will said.

"Do you need some ointment for that burn?" Jane said with a laugh. Lilly smiled and laughed with the rest of them.

The afternoon went while surprisingly. After Lilly's comment to Allen, no one brought up Guy again. It was becoming the unspoken rule. Cliques and social groups always made things more complicated. Always being confined to one social group can make people go crazy. The Outlaws were slowly learning that.

* * *

It was the Friday before prom came quickly. The energy of the senior class was ridiculously high. Prom meant that graduation was only a few weeks away. Freedom was closer then ever. Robin sat in class tapping his fingers on the desk rapidly. It was almost the end of the day, and a pit of nervous jitters had made themselves at home. He was nervous about prom or anything along those lines. He was nervous because he was confronting Guy after school. It wasn't Guy though, it was the subject that they would be talking about. Robin was a protective older brother, and he surely didn't want his little sister to be following the all to popular tread that came with the after prom party. Just the fact that he even was going to have this discussion with any guy scared the crap out of Robin.

The bell rang. Robin darted out of the classroom faster than you can say Timbuktu. He had to catch Guy before he went to home or to hang with Lilly. Robin spotted to tall, dark teen without any trouble. "Guy, can we talk?" Robin asked as he pushed through the crowd to Guy.

"What do you want Locksley?" Guy asked.

Robin took a deep breath. He still could not believe want he was able to say to Guy. The butterflies in his stomach seemed to multiply with each passing second. "So prom is tomorrow night and I understand that you have been around the block a few times."

"And your point is." Guy said glaring at his enemy.

Robin decided to cut the small talk, and just cut to the chase. "Okay, I'll make plain and simple." He took a deep breath. "If you hurt or even touch my sister in any way, I will make sure that you will not be breath by the next day."

"Like you could do anything." Guy said with a smirk. Robin took this opportunity to punch Guy square in the jaw. "You jerk." Guy said and threw a punch at Robin. Robin ducked.

"Looks who's talking." Robin said before darting away.

"Coward!" Guy yelled. Robin turned around and shrugged. They both knew that if they were caught that prom would be out of the question for both of them, and they didn't need that being so close to the end of the year.

Guy was waiting out by his car for Lilly. He had gone to the bathroom to clean up his bloody lip. He felt completely torn. He hated Robin with a passion, but yet, he loved Lilly, or at least he thought he did. Lilly seemed never to run out of cheer, and she always thought of the good in everyone. She was what he needed.

"Hi love." Lilly said and kissed him on the lip, completely missing the fact that he had a busted lip.

"Ow." He said as she pulled away. He touched his lip.

"Sorry." She said in panic. "How did you get that?"

Guy felt the need to tell her that it was her brother being a complete jerk, but he couldn't. He sighed and opened the car door for her. "It's nothing so don't worry about it." He said avoiding the question. Lilly sighed and got into his car.

* * *

Prom night.

Marian invited all the girls over to get ready for prom, and then the boys were coming over for picture later, well except for Guy. Lilly said she wasn't upset, but everyone could tell. She liked Guy a lot, but she missed her friends. Guy invited her to take pictures at his house before prom. They took a couple group pictures before Lilly left for Guy's house.

"It's too bad Lilly couldn't stay for pictures." Jane complained.

"Yea, I am sure Guy would have been a joy." Allan said sarcastically.

"We're aren't talking about Guy. We're talking about Lilly." Marian said as she took her feet out of her heels.

Across town, Lilly and Guy were standing in front of Guy's house. Guy's parents were so excited and proud of their son. They kept telling Lilly how happy that her and Guy were together. Guy just rolled his eyes and cleared his throat.

Lilly was thrilled to go to prom. Guy wasn't. Even though they balanced each other out, they were completely different. Lilly rushed into the hotel banquet room where the prom was. The James Bond theme was perfect. All the boys were wearing classic tuxedos, and the girls were wearing sleek dress in attempts to be the next bond girl. Everything was perfect; at least everyone thought it was.

The dinner went quickly and soon everyone was dancing on the dance floor. Loud music filled the air making the floor shake. The energy was great.

Lilly had been goofy off with Jane and the other girls before attempting to drag Guy onto the dance floor. "Guy," She complained. "Come dance." She pleaded.

"I don't like dancing." He said leaning against the bar that one severed soda.

"But this is a dance, though." Lilly said. "You dance at a dance." Guy sighed and let the younger girl drag him into the dance floor.

As the night progressed, everyone was dancing; even those that never dance at any of the other dances. The dance was ending. Everyone had parties to go to or other engagements.

"Are you coming to my house, Lilly?" Jane asked. Lilly shock her head. "Come on. Guy can come. No one will care."

"No, thanks. Guy planned something." Lilly faked a smile. She wished that she could go to Jane's after prom party, but Guy had planned something special that he would give Lilly no hints about.

Jane frowned, "Well, see you Monday." She said, and gave Lilly a quick hug before catching up to Allen and the gang.

"Are you ready?" Guy said holding Lilly's coat for her. "We better get going. We don't want to miss anything."

"Miss what?" Lilly asked as Guy helped her into her coat.

"You'll when we get there." He whispered in her ear before he placed his black tie over her eyes. "It's a surprise."

* * *

**Hope you liked it. **

**lots of love, **

**Baka**

* * *


	9. Chapter 9:Pressure

Author's note: sorry for taking so long to get this up. writer's block. hope you enjoy. lots of love, bakaika.

**Pressure**

Jane and the other all went to her house for their own after prom party. Jane's brothers help pursued their dad to let them throw their little sis an after prom party. Their dad consented because it was better than letting the kids get hotel rooms to party.

They all crashed into the sofas and chairs in the basement of the Ravenwood's household. "Okay, now I am tried." Allan said as he pulled Jane close to him. "I almost don't feel like partying." He said with a smile.

Everyone nodded at sunk deeper into where he or she was sitting. It was the typical feeling when one sits down after a night of dancing or partying. Once you sit, you never want to get up.

Marian sat up a little. "My feet are killing me." She said as she took of her heels, and rubbed to feet. Robin smiled and wrapped his arm around her.

"Let me see if I can make them feel better." He said and kissed Marian on the lips. He smiled and kissed her again. He couldn't get enough of her. He had even forgot that their were other in the room.

"Get a room." Allan yelled and threw a pillow at the two.

"Maybe we will." Marian said jokingly and threw a pillow back at Allan. They changed, watched a movie, ate popcorn, and shared a few drinks. Everyone had fallen asleep, but Marian woke and stumbled to the bathroom. Robin soon followed. She was about to walk out the bathroom, but Robin pushed her back in and closed the door. "Hey, what at are doing?" She whispered. He smiled and kissed her on the lips. That was all he needed to do. She followed his lead kissing him firmly back. He smiled and let his hand slid up the back of her shirt. He kissing trailed to her neck. "Umm, Robin?" She said trying to push him away.

"What?" He mumbled as he kissed her on the lips again and pulling her closer to him.

"Don't you think that we are moving a little fast?"

"No"

"Well, I do." Marian said and pushed him away. She crossed her arms and looked at the floor. "Plus, I don't want our first time to be in Jane's bathroom."

"I just wanted to kiss you." Robin said and placed his hands on her jawline. He kissed her softly. "I'll be ready whenever you are ready? No rush." He whispered and kissed her again. She smiled and returned his kisses with a hug. She took a deep breath and buried her head in to his chest breathing in his smell.

* * *

"Why did you blindfold me? I can't see anything." Lilly complained as she fumbled with the knot.

"That's the point, silly." Guy said and knocked her hand away from the knot. She crossed her arms and sighed. She didn't mind surprised, but she hated not being able to see where she was going.

It felt like they were in the car forever, but Lilly could never know because Guy wouldn't answer her questions or let her take of the blindfold. She finally heard the engine turned off. Guy open her door and help her out of his car. "Will you tell me where we are now."

"Nope. Not yet" He said and kissed her on the lips. He held her hand and carefully led her. She stumbled and tripped trying to walk in heels without being able to see. She could hear her heels clacking of marble floors, and then she heard the sound of an elevator bell. She felt a rock grow in the pit of her stomach. She now wished that she were at Jane's house with her friends. Surprises are fun to a point, and this wasn't fun anymore.

Guy lead her into the elevator, and wrapped his arm around her waist. He kissed her on the temple. The bell ding again, and Guy pulled her down the hall. She knew now exactly what he had planed and she wasn't planning to give it away yet. Her breath caught in her chest and the rock in her stomach became a thousand butterflies.

Guy kissed her passionately as her pulled off the blindfold. He had push her flush against the door once had gotten her in the room. She could feel his weight upon her. He had everything to his advantage. He was taller, bigger, and stronger than Lilly. Guy easily picked her up and pushed her onto the bed, his lips never once leaving her lips. She could feel his hand searching for the zipper of her dress. She panicked. Lilly tried to push him off her, but her couldn't. "Stop." She begged.

"Come on. I love you." Guy whispered into her ear and kissed her neck.

"Please. I don't want to do this yet." Lilly pleaded. "I don't want to give it up to you." She said and shoved him off her. She scrambled off the bed. Tears began to fall down her cheeks.

Guy grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him. "Don't go. I didn't mean to make you upset." He wiped away a tear and he leaned in to kiss her. She kneed him square in-between his legs. He doubled over and cursed loudly. She rushed down the hall to the elevator and pressed the down button over and over again. The door open, and she rushed in. This wasn't the prom she had wished for. It was the complete opposite and it proved her brother had always been right. She couldn't trust Guy.

* * *

Back at Jane's house, Robin was lying on his back with Marian snuggled against his side with her arm across his stomach. He was abruptly woken up by the his cell phone vibrating in his pocket. He fumbled with his phone before answering. "What?" he said and rubbed his eyes.

On the other side, Lilly was crying heavily. "Robin? Can you pick me up?" She managed to get out.

Robin quickly sat up, waking Marian in the process. "Shh…Calm down." He said. "What's wrong? Where are you?"

"Outside Nottingham Hotel." She said quietly. She was embarrassed even though it wasn't her fault.

Marian was rubbing her eyes. "What wrong. It one o'clock in the morning." She said while yawning.

"Where's Guy?" Robin asked his sister.

"I don't know?" She said through sobs.

"Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can." Robin said calmly to his sister before hanging up. Marian looked at him confused. "I think Guy hurt Lilly. Mental, at least. I have to go pick her up." He kissed Marian quickly before jumping up. He grabbed his keys and ran out the door. Family always comes first, but Marian was left speechless. Robin left her hanging and worrying.

* * *

Lilly sat on the marble steps outside of the old Nottingham hotel. It was build in the 1920's and had all the charm and romanticism that any couple could wish for. It would know always have a different meaning for Lilly now. Guy hadn't shown up yet. Lilly didn't see his jeep so she didn't have a clue what happen to him. She pulled Guy's jacket tighter around her shoulders. She didn't if he hadn't rented the tux. She was going to burn the stupid jacket when she got the chance.

Robin pulled up to the steps and parked the car. He stepped out and held out a hand to his sister. She looked up at him with bloodshot eyes and red cheeks. She jumped up and hugged him tight. "Thank you." She whispered. Robin rubbed his sister back and hugged her tight.


	10. Chapter 10: You Will Only Break My Heart

author's note: thanks everyone for all the review. hope you enjoy.

**You Will Only Break My Heart.**

No one else had learned of the night before until the morning. Jane had woken up first and was making pancakes, eggs, and bacon for everyone. She loved cooking and hosting, so she was as calm. Allan, Will, Much, and Robin sat at the kitchen table with coffee in front of them. They were even too tried to think of eating, quite yet. Allan groaned and rubbed his eyes. "How can you be so waken, Jane?" He asked, "It's like you've had a pot of coffee."

She smiled and shrugged. She was a just a morning person. Eve was also a morning person and helped Jane by making the eggs. "I don't know. Just am, I guess." She said as she placed a plate of bacon on the table. The toaster popped and Marian placed a plate of toast on the table. The only one who wasn't awake was Lilly. She was sleeping like a rock and no one had the heart to wake her.

"So, what did happen to Lilly last night?" Will asked as he placed a piece of toast on to his plate. Robin almost spilled his coffee. Will was the first to ask that question. Everyone else had been afraid to. "I thought she was going somewhere with Guy."

"What do you think happened?" Djaq said as she poured herself a cup of tea. Robin looked at confused. She quickly corrected herself by saying, "Guy was his typical self that's all. He upset Lilly, that's all."

It had taken Marian, Djaq, and Jane sometime to calm Lilly down. They had heard the whole story from her. After she calmed down, Lilly fell asleep quickly. The night had drained her of all energy. They were surprised that she hadn't crashed sooner.

Jane quickly motioned them to change the subject, because Lilly had woken up. She yawned and sat down at the table. "Would you like coffee?" Jane asked.

"Umm, yes. Thank you." Lilly said. She could feel everyone eyes on her. Jane placed a mug in front of Lilly. Lilly fixed her coffee.

"So what are we going to do today?" Robin asked and smiled to her sister.

"I was thinking that we go egged someone's car." Allan said and Will coughed _"Guy." _Everyone laughed.

It didn't take long for the group to start laughing and eating like they had always done before Guy had entered their world. Lilly relaxed and almost forgot about what happened the night before, for a short period. She realized how much she missed hanging out with them.

* * *

Monday came and went. Lilly had skillfully avoided talking to Guy. She arrived to class the classes she shared with him late and left the second the bell rang. On her free periods, she hid in the library or art rooms. It was easier than she thought it would be, but she didn't know how long she would be able to keep up this act. She walked home with Robin and Much.

* * *

Tuesday morning, Robin and Marian were sitting in the library studying. Exams were coming up soon, and they were both getting in as much studying time as they could. Even though books were open and pen were in hands, little studying was going on. Robin and Marian kissed quickly on the lips before anyone could notice. "We have to study." Marian said and tapped her book. She took a deep breath and began taking notes of something. Robin was engross in studying as well, studying Marian. "Robin, focus. You want to graduate, right?" Robin smiled and flipped through the pages of his textbook before deciding on something to re-read.

Across the library, Guy was working on something much different. Since Sunday morning, he had been writing a 'I'm sorry' letter to Lilly. He was on his final copy and now was figuring out a way to get it her without her knowing it was he. Guy had gotten over the fact that she still had his tux jacket. Luckily, he owned his tux and didn't have to pay for a lost jacket fee. He folded the note carefully and wrote 'Lilly' on the front. He saw his chance to get it to her. Marian and Robin had gotten out up and walked out of the library. Guy slipped the note into Robin's text book without anyone noticing.

Lilly avoid Guy all day as well and breathe a sigh of relief when Robin, Marian, and her had made it home. "Oh, I found this in my textbook today." Robin said as he handed the note to Lilly. "I guess it because I was using your textbook."

Lilly smiled and took the note. "Who is it from?" She asked excitedly. Robin shrugged. "Oh, I'll read it later than. I'll be upstairs if you need me." She said before walking up to her room.

Robin and Marian were going to follow her but Robin's father yelled. "No girls in your room, Robin." Robin sighed and led Marian to the kitchen.

Lilly crashed into her bed and ripped opened the note.

_**Dear Lilly,**_

_**Please don't rip up this letter. I just want to say sorry. It didn't mean to hurt you. I thought you and me were on the same page. You just needed to tell me and I would of stopped. I just wanted to show you that I loved you.**_

Lilly crumbled up the note without finishing it. She couldn't believe him. It was so typical. She pulled a pillow over her head and screamed. She was so mad at herself for falling in love with him. She felt like her heart had been ripped out. She didn't want to cry over him, but tears began to fall down her cheeks. She hugged her pillow close to her hoping that it would repair her broken heart.

Across town, Guy was at a rugby game sitting on the bench with his leg elevated. He had played the first half of the game but was injured when he was knocked to the ground. They didn't think it was anything major, but they were calling his parents to take him to the hospital. All he could think of was Lilly. Her smile alone could make him feel better now.

His father, who didn't say a word to his son the whole, took Guy to the hospital. His mother met them at the hospital. After many x-rays and much morphine, the doctors set Guy's broken leg, adorn his leg with a cast, and a pair of crutches. This was the cherry on the top of his bad week.

* * *

Wednesday afternoon, Guy hobbled down the hall. It wasn't the first time that he had used crutches but this was the first time he had a heavy cast attach to his right leg.

Lilly was staring at her phone as she walked down the hall to her locker. She bumped into Guy, and with a thud, she fell to the floor. "Ow." She said and looked at the solid thing that she had bumped into. Realizing it was Guy; she jumped up, and fumbled with her books in her arm. "I…umm…need to go."

"No. Wait," Guy grabbed her arm. "Are you okay?"

"No." she said and yanked her arm away.

"Please. I can't keep up with you like I used to." He said pointing to the black cast on his leg. Lilly looked at him with sad eyes. She couldn't help herself. She was too nice. She stopped at hugged her books to her chest. "Did you get my note?" She nodded and stared at the floor. "I am really sorry, you know that."

She looked at him and then back at the floor. "I can't do this. I wish I could believe you."

"You can." He said a wobbled closer to her. "Wouldn't lie to you. I think I love." He said and leaned down to kiss her.

"You think." She said as she pushed him away. "Why can't you let your guard down? Tell me what you are thinking? None of this would have happened if you would tell what you are thinking."

"Let's start over again than. Start anew."

"I don't believe love or whatever we had should ever be this hard. Why should I give you anything when you will only break my heart?" Lilly said and walked away leaving Guy speechless.

* * *

That was the end of their relationship. Guy gave up trying to repair it. Lilly moved on. She threw herself into her job at the horse farm and her schoolwork. It took awhile, but she learned to be happy again.

Graduation came quickly. Jane and Lilly watched from the bleachers as all their friends walked across the stage. Everything was perfect. Caps were thrown and everyone cheered. They had survived senior year and they moving on to bigger and better things.

Marian ran up to Robin and kissed him on the lips. Nothing could go wrong. Everything was happily ever after.

* * *

The end!

Hope you guys enjoyed it. Lots of love, bakaika.


End file.
